The present invention relates to an improved plastic package for tumblers or similar articles which is adapted for multiple use as a shipping or storage package, a display package, and finally as a serving tray. A relatively simple and attractive package formed of molded plastic sections is provided for this purpose including a base and a cover portion and a recessible handle.
Modern merchandizing methods for articles sold in retail outlets and particularly for articles such as glass or plastic tumblers require inexpensive and practical packages which serve one or more functions. Such packages minimize distribution costs by providing means for packaging and displaying and for subsequently serving the articles. The package of the present invention is a shaped plastic package particularly suitable for these purposes and which is produced in an attractive form at relatively low cost. In particular, this improved package provides a package more readily suited for the several functions and which is at the same time relatively inexpensive and easy to produce for handling varying numbers of pairs of articles.
A preferred embodiment of the package includes a molded plastic base including a plurality of spaced article receiving cups preferably arranged in opposed pairs together with a pair of spaced pedestals for receiving depending arms on the cooperating package top. The package top has article engaging clips or grips corresponding in number to the cups on the package base and also mounts a recessible package handle.
The package is an improvement, particularly for handling six or more articles, of the packages shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,830 of Sept. 26, 1972 and 3,760,974 of Sept. 25, 1973, and the Raymond C. Frey U.S. patent application filed Aug. 15, 1973, all entitled Package for Tumblers and the Like.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved package for articles such as tumblers and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved molded plastic package for supporting a plurality of tumblers and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a strong and lightweight combined shipping and display package for glass or plastic articles, such as tumblers.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved and inexpensive package adaptable for use as a tumbler serving tray.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved plastic package for tumblers and the like adaptable for use for differing numbers of pairs of tumblers or similar articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved waterproof, moisture resistant, and inexpensive package for glass or plastic tumblers or similar articles.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.